The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle braking apparatus, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for enhancing braking efficiency of vehicles that include multiple rotating wheels.
Various types of vehicles are propelled for travel on land, such as along an improved or unimproved path of travel, via multiple wheels (including tires), such that the vehicle's motion is effected via rotation of the wheels. Some of the vehicles include a pair of front wheels disposed at laterally opposite sides of the vehicle and a pair of rear wheels. The pair of front wheels can be rotatably mounted to a respective hub (also referred to as a wheel carrier or a knuckle). The front wheel hubs can be connected to the vehicle by a respective independent suspension assembly, or by a common beam. In either arrangement, the pair of front wheels can be collectively referred to as a front axle. The pair of rear wheels can be associated with a corresponding structure; i.e., a respective wheel hub, and an independent suspension or a common beam, and can be referred to collectively as a rear axle.